Une passion peutelle en effacer une autre?
by Alienor01
Summary: Dumbledore découvre le talent d'Harry et l'inscrit a une autre école ou il va exceller !Le chapitre 2 est en ligne !
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCTION

Harry était maintenant dans sa septième année. Il avait désormais 18 ans .

Il était assis sur le bord du lac et griffonais dans un carnet qu'il possédait depuis sa premiére année a Poudlard .

En l'occurance il dessinait une siraine qui s'était installé a quelques métres de lui et qui posait avec bohneur .

Le professeur Flitwick s'approcha ensuite .

-Monsieur Potter ! Vous êtes en retard pour votre cours d'enchantements ! Cela fait 5 fois !

Et a chaque fois nous vous retrouvons ici ! Pouvez vous nous dires pourquoi vous ne venez jamais ?

-Non professeur . Juste que j'éprouve un besoin vital de venir dans cet endroit et de prendre un crayon entre mes doigts ...

Sur ce Harry se leva gracieusement et parti vers l'école pour se rendre a son cour .

Il avait rangé précipitament son carnet et son crayon quand il avait entendu les pas de Flitwick .

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais dés qu'il ressentais le besoin de dessiné c'était irrépréssible ! Il allait alors au bord du lac ou il savait qu'il aurait toujours des modéles a disposition .

Son sac sur le ds Harry se métamorphosa en chat pour aller plus vite .

Le félin courut non stop jusque devant la salle de cour dans laquelle il entra les épaules basses et la tête enfoncé dedans.

-Pardon pour mon retard professeur...

-Bien Potter ! Ne recommencez plus sinon il y aura une sanction !

-Bien professeur !

Et harry alla a sa place . Il contempla d'un oeil morne le crapeaux qu'ils étaient censé ensorcelé pour le faire danser la gigue... une idée de dumbledore !

Harry soupira et se mit au travail facilement. Il en avait assez il maitrisait la plupart des sortiléges que l'on enseignait en septiéme année grace a l'entrainement que Dumbledore lui avait fait subit en prévision de son combat contre Voldemort ...

Alors il arréta et se remit a dessiné sur son bras cette fois .

Albus Dumbledore fit alors irruption dans la salle de cour pour emmener Harry dans son bureau .

-Professeur puis-je vous emprunter Harry un moment ?

-Vous pouvez même le garder pour la journée il maîtrise tout les sorts que j'auraient jamais appris a un éléve ! Je lui mettrais un Optimal a son examen final ! Il n'a plus besoin de venir a mes cours c'est une perte de temps pour lui et pour moi!

POV HARRY

Sur ce je sort avec le directeur mais je remarque tout de suite que l'on ne se dirige pas vers son bureau ;

Quelques minutes plus tard nous somme sur la berge du lac . Sans un mot Dumbledore me tend un carnet de croquis et un crayons .

Je pense qu'il veut savoir de quoi je suis capable !

Et je m'y préte avec plaisir je porte mes doigts a ma bouche et siffle .

Rapidement la même siraine que tout a l'heure arrive et recommence même a poser pour moi sous l'oeil ébahis de Dumbledore .

Et je dessine ... je fais crisser la pointe du crayon sur ce papier au grain soigné .

Je souris et je m'absorbe alors dans mon dessin avec plaisir oubliant ou je suis et oubliant Dumbledore .

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il se rendit compte que son dessin était presque achevé !

Brusquement il déssina un trait sur un coup de tête et son dessin prit vie instantannément sous les yeux de Dumbledore .

-Bien...Harry ?

-Oui?

-A la fin de tes études je t'emménerais voir ma soeur qui dirige une école d'art !

-heu je... merci professeur !

-Tu commence demain !

-Merci !

Les yeux de Harry pétillait de bohneur et son coeur se gonfla a l'idée de faire ce qu'il aimait .

Chapitre 1 :

Harry prépara son sac au cas où avec des vêtements de rechanges et une blouse .

Puis il se mit en route et rejoignit Dumbledore dans son bueau . Tous les matins il allait transplaner avec lui afin d'accéder a l'école .

Il frappa avant d'entrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore .

-Ah Harry ! Tu es prét ?

-Oui professeur!

-Trés bien très bien ! Je suis fier de toi !

Sur ce le professeur vint prés de lui , lui prit la main et ils transplanérent rapidement .

Quand il rouvrit les yeux Harry tomba des nu.

Devant lui s'étallait un manoir aux briques de grés rose pâle avec un immense jardin absolument magnifique ou toutes les espéces de plantes étaient représentées .

Il s'avançat ensuite vers les portes principale et se dirigea directement vers la porte du bureau de la directrice .

Il frappa poliement et attendit q'on lui dise d'entrer ce qui ne tarda pas .

Aussitôt qu'il fut entré une femme un peu rondouillette avec un air de gentillesse profonde ancré sur le visage lui souriait .

Des tableaux magnifique étaient aux murs et un bureau tronait derriére lequel se tenait la femme .

La piéce était encombré de matériel de dessin a moitié entamé et plusieurs chevalets tronaient dans un coin de la piéce .

-Bien ! Monsieur Potter ! Je suis ravie de vous acceuillir dans mon établissement ! C'est un réel plaisir ! Albus m'a dit que vous possédiez un réel talent ! Nous allons le tester très bientôt !

Voici un sac avec vos affaires de dessins c'est a dire toutes sorte de crayons , des fusains , des toiles , un peu de pastels , et des feuilles format A3 rigide bien entendus ! Lorsque l'on se sera assuré de votre talent nous vous offrirons des toiles ! Pour le moment vous allez aller dans le parc et nous faire un chef d'oeuvre ! Ne vous laissez pas déconcentrer par les éléves qui passeront prés de vous et n'écoutez surtout pas leurs conseils ! Qu'ils aient l'air bon ou faux peut importe !

Voilà je crois que tout est dit !

-merci beaucoup professeur de m'avoir laissé intégrer votre école ! J'ais beaucoup de respect pour celle ci !

-Merci monsieur Potter maintenant filez commencer votre oeuvre il me la faut pour ce soir !

Sur ce harry sortit précipitemet , ayant hâte de commencer.

La directrice en voyant son départ sourit tranquillement.

Oui ce petit a un réel potentielle vut l'envie et l'ardeur qu'il a a la tâche ! 

Dans le jardin cependant l'ambience n'était pas aussi éloquente !

Harry était face a sa feuille et soupirait . Il cherchait un modèle a dessiné mais n'en trouvait aucun . Brusquement une ampoule illuminé prit place au dessus de sa tête et Harry la saisit .

-Quelle bonne idée quand même ce sortiléges garde idées !

Il regarda a l'intérieur de l'ampoule et un sourir heureux horna ses lévres .

Il se mit ensuite a dessiner comme un fou .

Les éléves qui passaient a coté le regardait comme s'il était complétement cinglé ce qui était un peu le cas d'ailleur !

Il ne fallut que 2 heures a Harry pour réussir . Il se releva et se dirigea l'air victorieux vers le bureau de la directrice .

-Entrez !

-Bonsoir madame !

-Vous avez déjà finit ?

-Oui madame .

-montrez moi ca !

Harry sans un mot lui tendit le dessin et ce que le directrice vit la laissa bouche bée .

Devant elle se tenait un homme magnifique aux cheveux noir quoique un peu long un air joyeux sur son visage et qui avait l'air de saluer celui qui le regardait .

Le portrait était tellement vivant ...

Elle en leva les yeux pour fixé Harry d'un air impressionné .

-Hé bien jeune homme vous avez un réel talent ! Je vais vous mettre dans la classe des médiums et nous verrons ce que cela donnera ! Vos cours auront lieux le jeudi et le vendredi ! Toute la journée attention ! Ne prévoyez rien !

-Heu madame... j'ais des cours également ces jours la ! Il faudra voir avec le professeur Dumbledore ! Mais personnelement cela de m'embéte pas ! Pouvoir échapé a 4heures de potions est réelement bénéfique pour moi !

Harry fit un grand sourir qui se termina par un gloussement heureux de sa part et de la directrice qui partageait son amusement .

Il repartit ensuite pour prés au lard ou Dumbledore viendrait le chercher dans quelques heures .

Une fois las bas il en profita pour faire quelques empléte quand il croisa quelqu'un qui l'acosta.

-Salut ! C'était toi le nouveaux a l'école d'art ?

-Ouais!

-Ben dis donc ! J'ais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi jeune las bas ! T'es dans quelle section ?

-Moyenne pour l'instant et toi ?

-pareil ! On aura les même cours ! Dis tu me montre ce que tu dessinais ce matin ?

-Bien sur !

Harry sortit le portrait de son sac et le donna .

-Wouaw il est fantastique ! C'est qui ?

-Mon parrain !

-Il a l'air gentil...

-Il est mort...

-Désolé...

-C'est pas grave c'était lui qui était le plus proche d'un pére pour moi ! Au fait on a pas fait connaissance ! Harry Potter !

Harry tendit sa main que l'autre s'empressa de saisir .

-Jack Flemming ! Alors c'est toi me célébre Harry Potter!

-Oui mais évite le truc de la célébrité c'est quelque chose que je n'aime pas du tout !

-Ok !

-Tu veux venir avec moi j'allais a la boutique d'accessoir de quidditch !

-Ouais! J'adore ce jeux ! Il paraît que tu es le meilleur attrapeur de tout les temps !

-Ola du calme ! Tu pouras en juger toi même prochainement j'ais bientôt un entrainement ! Viens me voir a Poudlard demain soir !

-C'est cool !

Harry prit le temps d'observer Jack .

Des cheveux noirs corbeaux , des yeux magnifique couleur améthiste. Il possédait un physique d'apparence frêle quoique en longueur . Il n'était plus petit qu'Harry que d'une demi tête et pourtent celui ci faisait 1m76 !

Ils marchérent vers la boutique mais se stoppérent en route . Harry venait de se stopper devant un magasin de vêtements.

-Faut que je remplace un pull que j'ais tacher avec de l'aquarelle ya 2 semaines . Je reviens !

-Non mais ho ! Je viens avec toi ! Voir le grand Harry Potter essayer des fringues ! Je vais pas loupé ca quand même !

Harry éclata de rire et ils entrérent dans la boutique .

Alors notre héros trouva son bohneur . Dans un coin de la boutique gisait une belle chemise de couleur émeraude comme ses yeux .

-Elle est parfaite je vais l'essayer !

Sur cette phrase il partit presque en courant vers les cabines et en ressortit avec la chemise qu'il décida de prendre .

Une fois sortit de magasin ils allérent comme ils l'avaient dit a la boutique de Quidditch .

Harry et Jack s'entendait très bien . Ils entrérent et Harry demanda un pot de produit pour lustré son balais et également le nourrir puis il vit q'un nouveau balais était en cours d'essais .

-Ah ! L'éclair de joie Monsieur Potter ! Il est excellent je ne saurais trop vous le recommendé !

-Nous verrons monsieur pour le moment donnez moi ma commande et ce sera tout !

Harry sortit une poignée de galion de sa bourse et les compta avant de donner le compte juste au marchant et repartit avec un sac .

Jack quand a lui avait prit un manuel avec les figures de niveaux moyen de quidditch .

En repartant ils entendirent 2 voix crié un prénom .

Harry se retourna en les entendant et vit Ron et Hermionne arrivé vers lui .

-Harry je suis désolé de t'avoir hélé comme ca mais nous n'avions pas le choix vous marchiez trop vite pour nous . D'ailleur qui est ce charmant jeune homme ?

-'mionne arréte de draguer tout ceux que tu vois ca peut blesser ! Ensuite je vous présente Jack un amis de mon école d'art .

Ce dernier rougit quand il entendit qu'il était considéré comme un ami par le survivant et serra les mains des amis de Harry .

-Bon Harry dumbledore nous as dit de venir te prévenir qu'il ne pouvait pas venir te chercher et que nous devrions marcher pour retourner a Poudlard !

-Oh mercredi ! Ok alors on va vite devoir y aller ! Désolé Jack je crois que nous nous verrons demain d'accord ?

-Bien sur Harry !

Et il donna un petit bisou sur la joue d'un harry débousolé .

-Ben dis donc Harry ! Tu fais des conquêtes ?

Hermionne donna un cou de coude dans les côtes de Ron qui venait de parler.

-Pas du tout Ron ! Il est simpa et dans les mêmes cours que moi ! J'aime bien ce qu'il fait !

-O fait ! T'es dans quelle section ?

-Moyenne mais si j'aquit la technique rapidement j'aurais le droit de passer haute classe dans quelques semaines !

Harry sourit l'air au anges .

Hermionne et Ron le regardai avec des yeux rond comme des soucoupes.

Durant ce temps ils marchaient dans la direction de Poudlard mais a leurs surprise une caléche tiré par des sombrals approcha .

Mais tandis que Ron et Hermionne s'approchaient pour monter dedans Harry lui s'approcha des sombras que ses amis ne voyaient pas .

Il tendit une main et un sombral vint y poser son museaux . Alors brusquement Harry détacha les attaches de la créature en question et monta dessus.

-HARRY QUEST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?

-JE RENTRE A POUDLARD ! A TOUT DE SUITE !

Et Harry et le sombrals s'envolérent pour arriver plus vite .

Ils attérirent rapidement devant les portes de l'école Dumbledore attendant une caléche le regarda suspicieux.

-Harry ?

-Oui?

-Depuis quand es-tu capable de monter un sombral?

-Depuis que je sais volé par tout les moyens ! Ceux ci comprenant un balais , une boiture volante , un hyppogriffe , un cou de main d'un géant... oh j'oubliais la fois ou rusard m'a suspendu au saule cogneur par les pieds !

Dumbledore était stupéfait ! Ne pouvait monter un sombral que ceux qui étaient déjà mort ! C'est alors qu'il se rappela l'histoire d'Harry et que finalement ca lui était arrivé bien des fois de mourir. Finalement il ne devrait pas être étonné !

Harry descendit du sombral qui retourna dans l'enclos que Hagrid leurs avaient aménagé et s'en alla en direction de son dortoit pour aller dormir .

Il était épuisé par cette premiére journée .

Brusquement quelqu'un le réveilla en tirant la couverture .

-Gnéé? Ya l'feu queque par ?

-HARRY POTTER ! Tu dois rattraper tes cours pour tes aspics !

-Gnooooon veux dormir !

-HARRY !

-Moui bon ca va !

Harry se leva secoua la tête pour chasser la fatigue qui s'insinuait par tout les pores de sa peau . Il saisit les notes qu'Hermionne lui tendait et descendit dans la salle comune prés du feu .

Cependant il y eut un probléme.

Le lendemain matin Hermionne descendit et vit Harry endormit et roulé en boule sur un canapé prés de la cheminée .

Elle se mit a fulminé de rage . Impossible ! Comment cet imbécil a t'il osé s'endormir ?

-HARRY !

Le sus dit nommé Harry se réveilla en sursaut .

-Tu n'as pas bossé le quart de ce que je t'ais offert !

-Non 'mionne et je n'en aurais pas besoin... Je sais déjà tout cela !

Harry se leva de son fauteuil .

-TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?

-non 'mionne ! Maintenant excuse moi je doit préparer mes fusains ! Aujourd'hui on a une séance de nus !

Harry fit un grand sourir et partit en direction de la sortie mais Hermionne la bloqua.

-Quest ce que tu fais?

-Je t'empécherais de sortir ! Tes aspics sont plus important que de l'art !

-Non Granger !

Hermionne frissona il avait dit son nom avec tant de rancoeur ...

-Mes études passes aprés le dessin pousse toi maintenant je n'ais pas que cela a faire !

Et Harry sortit .

Il se dirigea vers la cabane d'Hagrid et s'approcha de l'enclos des sombrals .

Une créature magnifique qu'il n'avait cependant jamais vut s'approcha de lui.

-Attention harry ! C'est le plus sauvage de l'enclos !

C'était Hagrid qui lui criait des avertissements . Mais il n'écouta pas et tendit la main vers le sombrals qui la renifla un instant puis le laissa lui faire un calin .  
Harry murmura quelque chose a l'oreille de la merveilleuse créature et celle ci hocha la tête en signe d'accord . Harry sauta alors sur son dos et tel un cavalier émérite ils partir pour l'école de dessin .

Une fois arrivé a son école d'art Harry descendit de son sombral qui resta la. Pour la premiére fois de l'histoire cette créature de mort avait été domestiqué !

Harry sourit et lui donna une caresse tendre et le laissa aller a sa guise tout autour du manoir tout en lui conseillant de ne faire peur a personne .

Harry entra ensuite dans l'école en direction de sa salle de cour qu'il avait repéré avant .

Il s'agissait d'une piéce avec une baie vitré donnant sur la mer . En son centre tronait une immense table ronde ouverte au milieu pour laisser passer les manequins .

D'autres éléves étaient déjà présent .

Harry se choisit ensuite une place innocupé et sortit son matériel aprés avoir attrapé une toile dans le fond de la salle .

Il sourit et attedit l'arrivé de leur professeur .

Quelques minutes plus tard celui ci apparut suivit de 2modéles . Quand Harry reconnut le deuxiéme il crut qu'il allait mourir .

Severus snape ...

Son professeur de potion était également modéle de nus...

Harry laissa le temps a l'information de monter a son cerveaux et eut brusquement un rire nerveux.

Il s'attela ensuite a sa tache dessinant son maître de potion parfaitement . Chaque muscles étaient imprimé sur la toile !

Quand le professeur passa derriére les éléves pour surveiller leur travail il s'arréta derriére Harry qui continuait en placant des ombres artistique tout autour de son personnage .

Il recouvrit Severus a moitié par un drap .

Il l'avait dessiné sur un lit a moitié réveillé se prélassant dans ses couvertures .

-Monsieur Potter ...

harry sursauta . Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver .

-Oui ?

-Que faites vous dans la section moyenne ?

Harry s'étrangla a moitié.

-Heu...

-Avec un dessin pareille vous devriez être dans la plus élevé ! Que faites vous dans mon cour ?

-C'est pour apprendre la technique professeur ! La directrice dit que je n'en ais aucune...

-Vous avez la votre monsieur Potter ! Et vous possedez le don !

Les éléves s'étaient raproché pour voir le dessin de Harry et des murmures remplirent la piéce quand ils l'eurent vu.

Harry soupira .

-Professeur... J'aimerais rester longtemps dans cette école ! Je m'y sens bien ! Mieux qu'a Poudlard ! On a pas le sentiment q'on doit me protégez a tout prix ! Ya pas d'histoire ... Je me sens bien ici...

-Je comprend monsieur Potter mais cela n'est pas une raison pour refuser de progressé ! Au vu de vtre niveau actuel je dirais que déjà beaucoup d'école d'architecte et autre vous demanderai !

-Architect vraiment ? Je n'y avait jamais pensé ! Toujours Auror mais je n'ais jamais cru que je pourrais exercé un métier qui exige tant de connaissance !

-Pas tant que ca monsieur Potter! Il faut connaitre les batiments et dessiner pour montrer son projet aux clients c'est tout !

-hé bien je pense qu'a partir de ce moment je vais avoir un but et des années d'études devant moi ! Je vous remerci beaucoup !

-Mais il n'y a pas que cela ! Vous pouriez trés bien devenir professeur dans une quelquonque école ! Aussi bien Poudlard en DCFM ou chez nous en professeur de dessin !

-Moui il va falloir que je réfléchisse sérieusement .

-Réfléchissez bien monsieur Potter ! Ces perspectives d'avenir sont trés importentes !

-Je le sais bien professeur ... Bien je vais allez au cour suivant...l'aquarelle c'est l'une des choses que je préfére !

Harry sourit a son professeur et lui serra la main avant de disparaitre dans le couloir.

La journée se passa paisiblement mais il redoutait le retour a Poudlard . C'était la premiére fois que ce sentiment l'étraignait et cela lui fit mal . A cause d'une simple petite querelle entre amis ... ex-amis.

A la fin de la journey il sortit dans le parc .

C'est la q'une bande de jeune de sa classe l'acostére...

-Salut ! C'est toi le nouveau prodige qu'ils ont acceuillit hier ?

-Oui quest ce que vous me voulez ?

-Avoir un dessin de toi pour passer en classe supérieur !

-Non désolé ...

Harry sentait que c'était des moldus ...ils ne pourront rien contre moi se dit-il .

Il sortit sa baguette .

-Hé bien ? Tu veux jouer avec un bout de bois?

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de rien faire.

Harry dessina un bouclier autour de lui .

La directrice arriva a ce moment la .

-Harry? Que se passe t'il ?

-Ils voulaient un de mes dessins pour passer en classe supérieur ... J'ais été obligé de me défendre! Vous remarquerez que ce n'est qu'un simple bouclier !

-Oui harry . Messieurs !

Les garçons tournérent la tête vers la directrice rapidement.

-Dans mon bureau ! Tout de suite !

-Bien madame...

Harry siffla ensuite son sombral et ils décollérent en direction de Poudlard .

Une fois arrivé il se glissa dans sa salle comunne ou Hermionne et Ron l'attendait avec le professeur Dumbledore .

-Quest ce que vous me voulez encore ?

-Harry nous sommes la pour parler de tes études !

-Mes études vont bien ! J'aurais mes aspics sans probléme !

-Harry c'est plus dur que tu ne le croit !

-Quest ce qui vous prouve que je ne connais pas déjà tout ce qu'il y a a savoir ?

-hé bien fait nous une démonstration Harry !

-Avec plaisir professeur donner moi donc un excercice ou une question difficile !

-Que donne de la mandragore avec de la salive de sombrals ?

-Un poison que l'on nomme la goute de mort ! Ce poison agit en 7 minutes et provoque une mort lente . L'usage de cette potion est interdite par le ministére !

Dumbledore et Hermionne était surpris que Harry ait répondus si facilement a la question.

-Bien ! Transforme moi ce canapé en lit s'il te plait .

Harry commenca a tresser ses fils de magie sous les yeux de ses "examinateurs" puis lanca son sortilége en direction du canapé qui se changea en baldaquin blanc.

-Suivant !

-Invoque moi un sombrals...

-Non...

-Pourquoi ?

-ils ne s'invoquent pas il faut les aprivoiser !Mais je peut le faire si vous le désirez tant que ca !

-Vas y Harry .

Notre interrogé siffla 2 fois et une ombre se glissa par la fenêtre .

Dumbledore était impressioné et Hermionne complétement terrorisé par la créature qu'elle voyait pour la premiére fois !

-Bien ! Ca vous vas comme ca ? Je doit aller me couché et dormir ! Hermionne ne m'adresse plus jamais la prole je n'ais pas besoin d'une mademoiselle je sais tout qui s'étale ! Mais tu n'arrive pas a comprendre que certain n'aime pas s'étendre et frimé !

Harry se retourna prit son sac en bandouliére et monta dans son dortoir sous l'oeil désabusé de Ron .

Et voila ! Le premier chapitre est fini ! Je part en vacance demain j'espére quelques reviews s'il vous plait ! Faite moi plaisir pour mon retour ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Réponses aux reviews et remerciements !

naeloj malfoy  
2006-07-24  
ch 1, reply

Merci pour tes reviews !

Sahada  
2006-07-15  
ch 1, reply

Je m'éforce toujours de faire de mon mieux pour que mes lecteurs aprécient mes fictions !

typhi  
2006-07-14  
ch 1, anon.

Hého ! C'est ma fiction ! Mdrrrrrr je considére pas ca comme une remontrance mais il est vrais qu'il n'y a pas plus de précisions que cela sur les sombrals dans Harry Potter ! Je me suis donc mise en tête de m'inventé une créature qui serve Harry fidélement et qui soit une sorte de monture pour voler autre qu'un balais qui manque de classe !

Gryffondor  
2006-07-14  
ch 1, reply

Salut Gryffondor ! Une nouvelle fois merci !

Je m'amuse beaucoup en mettant Severus Rogue en modèle !

J'espére que cela te plait !

N'oublie pas que je recherche un correcteur si cela t'intéresse ...

J'ais vu d'aprés tes nombreuses reviews que tu faisais très peu de fautes alors...

Voici pour les réponses !

Maintenant place a la fiction ! N'oubliez pas les reviews !

Flash Back (tada dadada Flash back... ouais j'adore le disco mdrrrr):

Dumbledore était impressioné et Hermionne complétement terrorisé par la créature qu'elle voyait pour la premiére fois !

-Bien ! Ca vous vas comme ca ? Je doit aller me couché et dormir ! Hermionne ne m'adresse plus jamais la prole je n'ais pas besoin d'une mademoiselle je sais tout qui s'étale ! Mais tu n'arrive pas a comprendre que certain n'aime pas s'étendre et frimé !

Harry se retourna prit son sac en bandouliére et monta dans son dortoir sous l'oeil désabusé de Ron .

Retour au présent !

Harry était sur son lit aussi malheureux qu'une pierre . Quelques instants plus tard Ron pénétra dans le dortoir et Harry sentit un poid alourdir son lit .

-Va t'en !

La réplique ne tolérait aucun refut . Ce qui fut pourtent le cas !

-Harry ... Je suis désolé ! Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait eut l'idée d'Hermionne ! Elle t'a attendu et moi j'étais descendue pour savoir ce qui se passait ! Je n'étais absoluement pas au courant de ce qui se tramait ! Crois moi s'il te plait je suis très heureux de ta nouvelle passion ! Tu semble tellement plus toi même désormais ! Tu es plus ouvert , joyeux ! C'est a se demander ce qui se passe pendant tes nouveaux cours pour que tu sois si joyeux ! Ce qui me rappelle que Snape s'absentait tous les jeudi et Vendredi pendant 2 heures !

-Snape est un modèle de nus...

Harry avait parlé si bas que Ron crut ne pas avoir compris .

-Snape?

-Ouais mais ne répéte ca a personne pas même a Hermionne ! Je ne désire plus être ami avec elle ! Si tu lui dit tu me trahis et je te jure que je te le ferais regretter toute ta vie !

Ron frissona sous le ton de Harry . Il ne l'avait jamais vu si sérieux . Depuis que son ami allait dans cette nouvelle école il semblait un autre ! Sa veritable personnalité s'était révélé . Il était moins effacé , plus expressif . Tout ce qu'il lui avait jamais manqué !

Harry lui avait commencé a s'endormir mais se rappelant la présence de Ron , il lancat facilement un petit sort visant a l'éjecter de son lit lentement comme une petite tape sur les doigts et le repoussa vers son lit . Les rideaux de son baldaquin se fermérent alors . Harry s'endormit ensuite lentement et profondément .

Pour la premiére fois depuis des années il ne réva plus de Voldemort et de la guerre .

C'était évident ! Le dessin lui faisait du bien !

Le lendemain Harry se leva rapidement prit une douche a la vitesse de l'éclair pour arriver en avance a l'école de dessin et attrapa ses affaires avant de se précipiter dans le parc . Il se dirigea vers l'enclos des sombrals et celui qu'il avait réussis a aprivoiser vint directement lui réclamer une caresse qu'il lui accorda facilement avant de le sortir de l'enclos et de monter sur son dos . Il se retrouva a sa nouvelle école en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut . Il était content car il était en avance. Il se dirigea vers un banc devant l'école et sortit son crayon a dessin et reproduisit lécole trait par trait . Soudain il héla des éléves qui passait devant lui pour allez en cour .

-S'il vous plait ?

-Oui?

-Vous pouriez restez a discuter pile la ou vous êtes s'il vous plait ? C'est pour un dessin de l'école !

-Pas de blems !

-Merci beaucoup !

Harry termina donc son dessin en le rendant plus vrais que nature grace aux jeunes éléves .

Quand il eut finit il était ravi ! Son dessin rendait mieux qu'il ne l'avait pensé ! La sonnerie retentit soudain et il roula précipitement son dessins dans son sac avant de courir vers sa classe de dessin . Il s'installa rapidement a une table sur laquelle il posa une nouvelle feuille et commençat a dessiner . Au milieu du cours le professeur qui faisait un tour parmis les éléves observa Harry quand son regard dévia sur son sac . Il vit un morceau de papier en dépasser et le prit croyant a une espéce de brouillon . Ce qu'il vit le stupéfiat . Harry se redressa a ce moment la .

-Hum professeur ... c'est privé ca !

-Oups désolé Mr.Potter c'est juste que c'était si intrigant ... vous avez tellement de talent que je n'ais put m'empécher de savoir ce que contenait votre besace...

-Ce n'est pas grave professeur j'avais l'intention de le réalisé a l'aquarelle un peu plus tard ! Je trouve le batiment magnifique alors si je peut en faire un dessin réaliste ...

-C'est tout a fait réussi monsieur Potter ! Je vous donne toutes mes félicitations ! Pour ma part vous pouvez passez dans la section supérieur ! Il ne reste plus qu'a attendre d'avoir l'aprobation des autres professeurs ! Mais je vous rassure cela ne devrait pas prendre tellement de temps !

-Merci professeur !

-Sachez que la directrice et moi même sommes très fiére d'avoir un éléve de votre qualité dans cette école ! Et nous nous réjouissons que peut être vous y deveniez professeur aprés vos études !

-Ce serait avec joie professeur mais peut être deviendrais-je professeur de Défense contre les force du mal a Poudlard ! J'avoue que j'hésite entre ces deux profession mais j'essaierais de faire mon choix le plus rapidement possible afin de donner ma décision !

Les éléves qui se trouvaient tout autour d'eux en apprenant que Harry serait peut être leur professeur dans un an sursautérent , s'entre regardérent , et des chuchotements résonnérent dans toute la piéce avant que le professeur ne les fassent taire d'un coup de régle a dessin sur une table . Le bruit du claquement ramena tout le monde a la réalité . Et Harry sourit . Avec lui il n'y aurait peut être pas besoin de cette sévérité superflue quelque soit la méthode a enseigner ! Il avait toujours crut que la meilleur méthode était d'intéressé les éléves pour les pousser a apprendre d'eux même ! Cela rentrai plus facilement ainsi dans les esprit et il n'y avait pas besoin de répéter !

Harry continua cependant son dessin lentement .

DRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

La sonnerie retentissante le fit sursauter et son traits de crayon partit dans le mauvais sens gachant son dessin . Il soupira déçut jusqu'à ce que son professeur ne lui pose la main sur l'épaule d'un geste consolateur avec un sourir . Harry lui faisait confiance depuis le début .

En effet son professeur était un homme de petite taille ressemblant par bien des points au professeur Flitwick , bien qu'il soit plus grand et également bien plus jeune ! Il était également bien plus souriant et était prompte a féliciter les éléves lorsque leur travail le méritai ! Il possédait une petite barbe bien taillé et des yeux d'un bleu très pur . Malheureusement il était enveloppé. C'était dommage pensa Harry , il avait dut être très beau a une époque ! Un peu comme Severus Rogue...

A ce moment là Harry se mit une baffe mentale . Mais la pensée qui en résultat n'était pas du tout ce a quoi il s'attendait !

C'est vrais... aprés tout il est toujours très mignon ! Je me demande ce qui se cache sous sa robe de sorcier ! Tout le monde pense qu'il porte également du noir en dessous et s'il portait des couleurs ? Qui le saurait avec son pantalon noir et sa robe boutonnée jusqu'au cou ! 

Re-baffe mentale et Harry se leva rangeant a nouveau tout son attirail .

Soudain il se rappela le nom du professeur ... Phineus ... est-ce que par hasard...

Harry s'approcha du professeur . Il lui tapota sur le dos de l'indexe .

-Monsieur ?

-Oui?

-Quel est votre nom de famille ?

-Rubeus pourquoi ?

-Je le savais !

-Quoi ?

-Vous êtes le pére d'Hagrid !

A suivre au prochain chapitre ! Je sais que celui la est court mais juré !


End file.
